mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Sindel
Sindel (also known as 'Queen Sindel' or 'Sindel Kahn') was a queen of Edenia and a former supporting protagonist in Mortal Kombat series, but is now a supporting antagonist. She is the mother of Princess Kitana and the unwilling wife of the evil emperor Shao Kahn. History Sindel's storyline begins tragically thousands years ago, when her kingdom was invaded by Shao Kahn, and she was forced to watch as her husband King Jerrod was killed, her people enslaved, and was forced to become Kahn's wife, and then-infant Kitana adopted by Shao as his daughter shortly thereafter. This proved too much for her as a mother, wife, and queen, and soon after the invasion, she committed suicide to escape what she believed was eternal subservience to her new husband, but Shao wouldn't let his new Queen go so easily and held her soul in Outworld by an unknown means, stopping her transition to the afterlife. However, this would not be the end of her. Gaining aid from the wicked God Shinnok, Shao would conspire to bring his beloved back to life, but not in Outworld. Instead, her resurrection would take place on Earth, which would allow Shao Kahn to step through the borders separating the planets and claim the world for himself, thus forcing a merger between Earth and Outworld. She would also be revived in a brainwashed state, with no knowledge of her past and having complete loyalty to her "husband". After the sorcerer Shang Tsung failed to capture Earth via the Mortal Kombat Tournament, Shao implemented this plan, and was partially successful: Sindel was reborn just as was planned, and Kahn was able to garner a partial merger of the planets by her revival before Earth's warriors defeated him. However, Kahn didn't just lose Earth in his defeat; Kitana - realising that her mother was alive - succeeded in procuring an audience with her and convincing her of her true past, thus turning Sindel against the Emperor. As Shao's defeat also succeeded in separating it from their homeplanet of Edenia, Sindel took up her rightful place on its throne, and vowed not only to rebuild their home, but to also bring down Shao for his many crimes. Sindel is introduced as over millennias old queen of Edenia, dedicated to ending the planet's occupation by Never Never Land. She attempts to deal directly with Never Land's sorcerer Quan Chi, who attempts to force her to sign a treaty which would legitimise Hell's occupation of Edenia. Sinny escapes from Edenia with the help of the Thunder God Raiden and drunken master Bo' Rai Cho, but they are forced to land on the planet of Outworld. There, Sindel meets another Edenian Rain. Rain gives her a hand-carved charm on a leather necklace. Rain aids her mission to Hell and she secures his freedom. Arriving on Hell, Sindel consults with Lord Shinnok, who encourages her to appeal to the Multiverse Federation to resolve Edenia's dispute with Hell. Shinnok tries to persuade her to make a motion in the Federation to have Elder Gods removed from their ranks, which would later enable Shinnok to be elected in their place. Sindel refuses of course and is asked to leave by Shinnok, but warned that she will pay for the refusal. The Queen returns to Edenia to fight for her planet's freedom, enlisting the aid of Rain and Jade. Once they counterattacked Shinnok's forces, a celebration is held to announce a free Edenia. However, the victory was short-lived, as one of Sindel's people, the daughter of an Edenian ambassador to the planets named Tanya, betrayed her homeland and allowed the Never Never Land forces of Shinnok to invade the palace and the entire planet of Edenia once more. Though Kitana got away, Sindel herself was captured and held in her own dungeon until Shinnok's forces were defeated. Enraged at this latest invasion on her kingdom, Sindel sent Kitana to form an alliance with the Shokan armies and lead them into battle against a weakened Shao Kahn while she continued to help restore Edenia to its former beauty. In 1976, as she arrives on Orderworld to settle a deal with Duke Tallen, assassins hired by the Never Land led by Greedo make an unsuccessful attempt on her life. Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho are assigned to protect Sindel. Lord Raiden then sends Sindel into hiding on Edenia, where she and Rain struggle to maintain a platonic relationship despite their obvious mutual attraction. After they receive a message from Raiden in Hell, the Queen and Rain rush to the Thunder God's aid, only to be captured themselves and condemned to death in a Kochal's Coliseum by the sorcerer Quan Chi. They are saved at the last minute by Peppermint Pepey and Bo' Rai Cho leading an army of Edenian Rebels. Unfortunately, Sindel's plans on restoring Edenia would once again have to wait. With the formation of the Deadly Alliance, it brought conflict between Kitana, her old friends, and her alliance and they were slain in battle only to be later resurrected by Onaga as mindless minions under his control. Edenia eventually fell to a resurrected Shao Kahn, and Sindel was locked away in one of her own palace dungeons with Tanya serving as her guard. With the aid of the traitor, he would begin to scour the kingdom for the missing Kamidogu, the sources of his new power. Luckily, Shujinko managed to defeat Tanya, free Sindel and she escaped to Outworld with a freed Kitana. Sindel joined the Forces of Light in the Great Battle. She is killed by an unknown combatant who stabs her with a sword. Current timeline Sindel is resurrected by Quan Chi in 1992, who was accompanied by Noob Sailbot. While Sindel's suicide provided protection for Earth, her resurrection causes the protection to dissipate, allowing Shao Kahn to proceed with new plans. After Motaro is killed by Raiden, Shao grants his queen the power needed to defeat her enemies. With the new powers, Sindel leads the Lin Kuei Clan robots, along with Cyrax and Sektor, in an attack on the Earth warriors. While the robots are all defeated, Sindel attacks and kills almost all of the Earth warriors, and wounds her own daughter, Kitana. She then ignores her daughter's pleas. She is then challenged by Nightwolf, with the latter emerging victorious. Yet the shaman is forced to sacrifice himself to destroy the Outworld Empress. Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade survive, but with major injuries. When Raiden and Liu Kang return from their visit with the Elder Gods, they find a dying Kitana. Kitana eventually survives her wounds inflicted by Sindel, however. In an attempt at stopping Shao Kahn, Raiden goes to the Never Never Land to plead for Quan's assistance. The sorcerer states that he already has all of the souls from the recent battles, which includes Sindel's soul. As a corrupted revenant, Sindel participated in Shinnok's invasion of Earth, and was one of the key figures in the assault on Raiden's Sky Temple. Just outside the Jinsei Chamber, Sindel attempted to kill Fujin with her migraine fatality, only to be intercepted and defeated by Raven. 25 years later, she does battle with the former revenant Jax in the Never Land, where she is defeated. Any chance Raiden has at restoring Sindel and the other revenant heroes to an un-corrupted form is lost when Quan is killed by Scorpion. After Shinnok begins corrupting the Jinsei, Sindel confronts Cassie Cage. Cassie asks whether she feels guilt for killing her own daughter Kitana or pleasure, and Sindel replies that they have been reunited in death as a real family plus that she feels pleasure. She offers to give Cassie a proper upbringing as well, but is refused and defeated. When Raiden goes to confront Shinnok, Sindel helps the other revenants battle Cassie's allies. After Shinnok is defeated, she and her cohorts make haste and disappear back to the Never Never Land. She likely continues to serve Clurkicus and Adolf Ackermann, the new rulers of Hell. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Sindel appeared in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, retaining her role as Shao Kahn's wife and queen. During the film, she is made general of Shao Kahn's Army. An argument between Kitana and Shao reveals that the latter drove Sindel to commit suicide. According to legend, she is first believed to be the key to closing Kahn's portals to Earth, although her daughter, Kitana, is later believed to be the key. On her initial capture and reunion with Kitana, this legend is revealed to be "a lie" and Sindel escapes from the Earth warriors, before later facing Kitana in the final battle. Sindel is initially dominant in the duel but Kitana manages to gain the upper hand and defeats her mother. After Kahn's defeat, his control over Sindel is broken and her change in alliances occurs. She wears a symbolic white dress to denote this. After Jade is fed to a living gargoyle in his palace, Kahn threatens to feed Sindel's "rotting corpse" to the worms if she fails him, perhaps realising how incompetent his queen is at being a general. Motaro then goads her into failing so Shao can carry out this threat and be promoted, but Sindel slaps him rather hard across the face. Powers and abilities Being an Edenian, Sindel possesses an array of mystical abilities. One of her trademark abilities is her ultrasonic, super-loud screaming. The strength and its properties seem to differ on the focus. This ranges from sonic blasts to a fierce sound wave that can outright blast an opponent's skin clean off. She can tone this down to a degree to paralyse the unwary. Another of her mystical powers is her prehensile hair which can be used as both a throw and a finisher, where it would grow to extremely long lengths and be able to wrap itself around the opponent if it wants to. Another of Sindel's distinguishing characteristics is her ability to levitate. Apart from serving as her win pose, she can use this to evade enemy attacks and deal damage simultaneously. Journal Entry The mother of Kitana, Queen Sindel was forced into marriage with Shao Kahn when he conquered her planet of Edenia. In an attempt to thwart the emperor's designs on Earth, she sacrificed herself. Her suicide created a magical ward preventing him from setting a foot there. But now the barrier has been dissolved. Sindel has been resurrected, her mind enslaved by Shao. Earth's former ally has become a very deadly threat. Trivia *Sindel is considered the strongest female fighter on the Wiki. *Sindel along with D'Vorah and Nitara are the only female characters to have the power of flight. *In the opening of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sindel is seen fighting Jarek during the Great Battle. *For some strange and unexplained reason, a broken statue of her head lies in the background on the left in Shinnok's Desert. Gallery Sindal.jpg Sindel_killing_Sero.gif|Sindel screaming Sub-Zero's head off. Jinko_givin'_sword_to_Queen_Sindel.jpg|Sindel gives Jinko a sword. Sindal's_brush.jpg|Sindel's royal brush. Sindal_drawn.jpg|A drawing of Queen Sindel. Sindal_Armaggedon.png|Sindel screaming. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Undead Characters Category:Mothers Category:Queens Category:MK Category:Filled with Evil Category:Slaves Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Wife of a Boss Category:Old Farts Category:Non Humans Category:Tough Broads Category:Characters who can fly Category:Chaotic Evil